


Deeper Meaning

by MistressKat



Series: Mixtape [1]
Category: Lewis - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-27
Updated: 2011-04-27
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistressKat/pseuds/MistressKat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It was all about words for James.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Deeper Meaning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: musical tastes

It was all about words for James. His love of language had blossomed early and even now, after all he’d experienced beyond the confines of musty pages, it remained something that defined the very core of him.

And as much as he enjoyed music, the feel of guitar strings under his fingers, it was the words interweaving with notes that really held his attention.

He knew Robbie wouldn’t pay attention to the lyrics, and even if he did, he wouldn’t think they meant anything. Still, James thought, carefully placing the gift-wrapped CD on Robbie’s desk, at least he’d said them.


End file.
